Este es el final ¿O no?
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Naruto tenia hijos, esposa.. entonces ¿Por que se sentía así?
1. Chapter 1

Despertó como cada mañana a las 9:00 am. Se vistió y se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres domésticos. Estaba barriendo el corredor cuando sintió un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Probablemente se había levantado, pensó. Abrió la puerta y vio a Sarada arreglándose para ir a la academia como cada día.

-Buenos días, madre- dijo tranquilamente, colocándose su chaleco color durazno.

-Buenos días, hija- dijo mirándola- Hoy acuérdate de llegar temprano-

-si se madre- Pasó al lado suyo sin si quiera levantar su mirada. Suspiró, siempre era así cuando su padre iba a volver. No entendía muy bien su actitud, se le veía un poco triste cada vez que Sasuke volvía a la casa. Siempre le preguntaba y nunca obtenía ninguna respuesta. Malditos Uchihas, pensó ya hastiada. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, le preparó su desayuno. Pan tostado y un vaso de jugo, ella no solía comer muchas cosas.

Sarada terminó su desayuno, lavo el vaso, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta para irse tan pronto como le permitieran sus piernas.

-Hija toma, aquí está tu almuerzo- Sakura le entregó un pequeño paquete. Sarada le dio las gracias y se fue rumbo a la academia. Recorrió las calles hasta que llegó a su destino. En la puerta pudo divisar a Boruto. Pasó al lado del sin si quiera dedicarle una mirada, pero no porque le cayera mal si no porque le daba vergüenza. Ella no era una niña que saludaba a todo el mundo, ni menos a ese pequeño revoltoso, quien también hacía latir su pequeño corazón.

-Hola Sarada- saludó el rubio enérgicamente.

-hmph- lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y siguió su camino.

-¿Y ella, que le pasa?- dijo enojado. No le tomó mucha importancia, tenía otras cosas que pensar, por ejemplo cual iba a ser la siguiente broma que realizaría, esta vez debía ser más grande, para joder a su padre.

En casa Sakura había terminado todo. Miró la hora en reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Pronto debía partir hacia el hospital. Fue a su habitación, se vistió con su uniforme, se miró en el espejo, sonrió y se fue hacia su lugar de trabajo. Mientras caminaba pensaba en el regreso del amor de su vida, del padre de su hija, de su Sasuke. ¿Pero en verdad era su Sasuke?, si estaban casados, pero ¿Eso significaba algo?. En todo el tiempo que habían estado casados (6 años) nunca habían sido una pareja como tal. El pasaba más afuera que en la casa, además que todos sabían que no era una persona muy cariñosa, por ende no le demostraba tanto afecto como ella querría (aunque ella lo tenía más que asumido). Pero, pensó que quizás estando casado, él iba a ser diferente. Qué gran error cometió, creo que hasta más frio se volvió. Hay días que no le dirigía palabra alguna.

Suspiró, esos pensamientos no la llevarían a nada. Llegó sin problemas al edificio.

-Qué bueno que llegas Sakura- la saludó su amiga- necesito que vayas a la habitación 203, por favor-

-Sí, enseguida- se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado. Ya habría tiempo de pensar.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que miraba esa imponente puerta levantada en frente de él. No recordaba exactamente ¿4 o 5 meses?, eso ya no importaba ya. Lo importante es que se encontraba en su pueblo natal, Konoha. Caminó con parsimonia, recorriendo cada parte de esas calles, veía los niños jugando, la gente paseando, los arboles meciéndose con la brisa suave se soplaba a esas horas. Se dirigió a una parte en especial, a ese campo de entrenamiento que le traía tantos recuerdos. Se sentó en el suave pasto a contemplar todo. No tardó en aparecer una sombra detrás de él. Ya sabía quién era, no por nada era uno de los mejores ninjas. Sintió su chakra de inmediato.

-Al fin llegas- Dijo la voz detrás de él. La reconocería aun habiendo un millón de personas.

-hola dobe- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-hace tiempo que no me llamabas así- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-supongo que al estar en este lugar...- Lo miró y supo que estaba perdido. No servía de nada irse kilómetros para olvidarle, ya que al volver todos sus sentimientos estaban intactos.

-sí, hace tiempo que no volvía aquí. ¿Recuerdas la prueba de los cascabeles?-

-Cómo olvidarle. Allí comprobé lo dobe que podías llegar a ser-

-¿Cómo te atreves, teme?- se miraron intensamente por unos segundos y se echaron a reír. Nada cambiaba, a pesar de los años separados. Naruto lo miró, a pesar de que su peinado ahora era diferente, ya no tenía su pelo levantado, ese que tanto lo caracterizaba. Seguía igual que siempre, seguía teniendo esos hermosos ojos color negro que denotaban tanta belleza, esa hermosa piel color nívea, esos labios... dios ¿En qué estaba pensando?. Sacudió su cabeza, lo miró y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar esta noche-tebayo?

-¿Y tus obligaciones, hokage-sama?- Odiaba cuando lo llamaba así, porque no lo hacía de una buena forma. Se estaba burlando de él, en todas sus letras.

-Bueno si no quieres- hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo en el camino. Miró a su acompañante-

-Si, si quiero- Rayos, eso había sido extraño, nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa forma. Se veía tan ¿Triste?. Ignoró de momento esos pensamientos- pues, vamos- dijo con una sonrisa alegre. Sasuke lo contempló, definitivamente. Lo que más le gustaba de él, era su sonrisa. Y si, a Sasuke le gustaba Naruto.


	2. 2

Se puso su camisa blanca con parsimonia, la abrochó sin prisa alguna dejándola perfectamente abotonada. Se colocó el chaleco color mostaza que tanto le encantaba (ya que su madre le ponía suavizante y eso le gustaba de sobremanera). Después venía su falda color rojo con tablas. Ella creía que era lo más cómodo para entrenar, aunque no le gustaba eso de mostrar tanto, Sarada era más bien discreta.

Salió de su habitación, ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la academia. Tomó su mochila que se encontraba en el sillón, junto a la puerta y salió por ella (no sin antes de despedirse de sus padres, ella era educada ante todo.) Corrió por las concurridas calles de Konoha, esquivando a todos los transeúntes que paseaban a esa hora por allí.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en las puertas del imponente edificio educacional, se dispuso a pasar sin más pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le interrumpió sus planes.

-Buenos días Sarada- dijo un rubio, agitando su mano alegremente.

-No tienes porque gritar, estoy a tu lado- se arregló los lentes molesta- ¿Por qué era tan ruidoso?- La verdad era que lo que más le gustaba de él era eso, su alegría. Pero, no es que a ella le gustara Boruto, no señor. No tenía tiempo para esas nimiedades, tenía que ser la mejor de su clase. No por nada era un Uchiha.

-Tan amargada como siempre- Él pensaba que lo había dicho para sí, pero se equivocó. Ella lo escuchó.

-todos los hombres son unos idiotas-lo miró dolida y se retiró por las puertas. Boruto a su corta edad no entendía muy bien a las mujeres, de hecho no entendía tampoco a los hombres. Bufó molesto y se fue por donde había ido Sarada. Niñas molestas. Como diría su amigo Shikadai.

Ella lo sabía, pero quizás no lo quería aceptar. Sakura sabía que Sasuke nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba. Él nunca era atento con ella, no se preocupaba de esos pequeños detalles que la gente enamorada hace para con su pareja. Pero Sakura claro que lo hacía. Le preparaba la ropa cuando se iba a tomar un baño, le hacía siempre su comida favorita y trataba de inventar nuevos platillos para que él los disgustara. Si tenía frío ella le colocaba una manta en su regazo o cuando había mucho calor, le preparaba un jugo e iba a la tienda por una sandía. Sabía que su esposo las amaba. Pero Sasuke, nunca se había tomado la molestia en algo así, quizás, solo quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-Hoy iré a ver a Naruto- Ella lo miró. Naruto, pues claro. Con él sí que era atento. Lo llevaba a comer esa porquería de Ramen, siendo que a Sasuke nunca le gustó, en más lo odiaba. Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiadas tonteras juntas ¿O no?

-Claro- Mierda, su voz sonó muy apagada y él se dio cuenta. Arqueó una ceja en señal de duda- digo... Cl..claro Sasuke-kun- le dedicó una sonrisa. Era falsa, pensó Sasuke ¿Ahora, que le pasaba? Pero no tenía tiempo o ganas de pensar en esas cosas ahora. Ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

-bien, adiós- Se levantó y salió por la puerta.

De repente, ser Hokage no le era tan llamativo. Con todos esos papeles que tenía que revisar, las misiones que tenía que asignar, uno que otro problema con alguna señora pidiendo más dinero. La verdad que había idealizado demasiado el trabajo, aunque no por ello no era feliz con su actual vida. Porque ser Hokage traía más de una recompensa y no hablaba de dinero o algo material.

-Dobe- Alguien osaba interrumpir sus hermosos pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta, era Sasuke. Rayos que guapo lucía parado en el marco de la puerta, con una pose despreocupada.- ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?- rió con sorna. Y allí se le iba todo el encanto.

-Cállate teme- grito -¿A qué has venido?-

-Hey!, ¿no puedo ir a visitar al Hokage-sama ? –

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua, pero justo en ese momento. Su cerebro ideó una respuesta ingeniosa- ¿A sí que querías verme?- lo miró directamente a los ojos. Eran pocas las veces que Naruto le podía ganar verbalmente a Sasuke y esa, era una de ellas. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero le duró segundos. Vio detenidamente el rostro de Sasuke ¿Era una broma? ciertamente debía serlo. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Sasuke estaba sonrojado, tenuemente, pero sonrojado al fin. Debía ser fiebre, si eso- ¿estás enfermo-ttebayo? –

-No, usuratonkashi. Estoy bien- desvió la mirada, lo había notado. Estúpido cuerpo y sus estúpidas reacciones.

-¿Y bien, a que has venido en realidad?-

-¿De verdad no crees que eh venido solo a verte?-

-Es que...- ahora el estaba nervioso. ¿En serio lo había ido a ver?. Cálmate Naruto, pareces una colegiala enamorada. Esperen ¿Enamorada? No jodan, que el amaba a Hinata. ¿O no? Pero que le pasaba el día de hoy, quizás tantos papeles le estaban afectando el cerebro. Respiró profundo y calmo sus pensamientos. El no le podía gustar Sasuke, vamos era su mejor amigo, su rival además el tenía esposa e hijos. Quizás si hacía un pequeño experimento se daría cuenta que estaba equivocado. (Definitivamente tenía las más locas ideas)

A paso rápido se puso al frente de Sasuke, bien hasta el momento no pasaba nada. Acortó la distancia, bien hasta el momento. Tampoco pasaba nada. Se acercó un poco más. Mierda se puso nerviosa. Tranquilo Naruto, respira profundo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Dios, esto era difícil.

-¿qué haces Dobe-lo alejó de un golpe? -¿Por qué te pusiste tan cerca?-

-¿Eh?, ah no fue nada- sonrió, pero fue una risa nerviosa. Y Sasuke lo notó


	3. Chapter 3

Previamente:

_A paso rápido se puso al frente de Sasuke, bien hasta el momento no pasaba nada. Acortó la distancia, bien hasta el momento. Tampoco pasaba nada. Se acercó un poco más. Mierda se puso nervioso. Tranquilo Naruto, respira profundo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Dios, esto era difícil._

_-¿qué haces Dobe-lo alejó de un golpe? -¿Por qué te pusiste tan cerca?-_

_-¿Eh?, ah no fue nada- sonrió, pero fue una risa nerviosa. Y Sasuke lo notó. _

**16:30 pm**

Quería probar que no se ponía nervioso al lado de Sasuke ¡NO SEÑOR! Podía ponerse tenso, enojado, feliz pero nunca nervioso o eso es lo que quería pensar. La verdad es que esa cercanía produjo distintos sentimientos en su ser, algunos inexplicables para Él. ¡Vamos! Él estaba con Hinata, el amor de su vida ¿o no? Mierda su cabeza iba a explotar con solo pensar en este tema.

-Dobe, oye dobe- llamó Sasuke, como veía que no contestaba rodó sus ojos, pegó un bufido y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro.

-Ah, teme ¿Qué te ocurre-ttebbayo?- dijo Naruto

-Te esto llamando hace media hora y no me respondías, usuratonkashi-

-lo...lo siento- La cara de naruto se volvió un verdadero poema, con los labios y cejas fruncidos en una mueca irreconocible… ¿El dobe preocupado? ¿Qué pasara por su cabezota?, piensa Sasuke- oye teme ¿Vamos a tomar unas cervezas ttebayo?-

-Después no me culpes si es que tienes muchos papeles acumulados-

-jajajaja, tranquilo. Lo tengo bajo control- Pescó su abrigo y salieron del edificio

"**Sakura" 17:00**

Su jornada laboral había terminado, tomo su bolso color verde pistacho, su chaqueta color rojo y se dirigió a su casa. Ella pensó en tomar una ruta alternativa, para poder estar cuanto antes en su casa, quería ver a Sasuke… ¿o no? Hace tiempo tenía unos pensamientos que la confundían enormemente. Aunque la mayoría lo pensara, ella no era estúpida y se daba cuenta del trato que tenía para con ella Sasuke. Sabía que con anterioridad nunca le había demostrado ni el más mínimo afecto (amoroso, claro está), aun siendo "pareja" esto no había pasado. Ella pasaba más esperando que otra cosa, pasaba más tiempo suspirando y preguntándose donde coño estaba Sasuke.

Ella no merecía una pareja así, ella quería un esposo que estuviera en la casa como Naruto…Ah, Naruto, el otro punto de su discordia. Había aceptado esa obsesión insana que tenía contra Sasuke justificándolo como_ "son mejores amigos"_, pero ¡hey!, él tenía más amigos, como por ejemplo Shikamaru y de seguro que él no lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra. Pero hay algo que no encajaba en sus pensamientos. Hinata. Ellos se besaron en la maldita luna ¿Eso no es suficiente muestra de amor? Con esos pensamientos cruzaba las calles de Konoha, pero de repente vio algo que le sacó de sus casillas.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Naruto. Iban hablando trivialidades, dirigiéndose a quizás donde demonios. Lo único que pudo hacer Sakura, fue suspirar y seguir su camino a Casa.

"**Boruto" 19:00 PM**

Ciertamente no entendía a las mujeres, a su corta edad de 6 años había tenido poco contacto con ellas (exceptuando a su hermana y madre), pero ellas no cuentan, son un pan de dios, las más dulces mujeres (bueno, su hermana quizás cuando se enojaba no eran TAN dulce). Sarada siempre actuaba extraño con él, siempre lo maltrataba física y verbalmente. Estúpidas mujeres, pensaba Boruto mientras caminaba por la aldea. ¿Qué hacía a esas horas? Pues claro que se había escapado de su casa, su madre jamás le hubiera permitido estar hasta esas horas en las calles. Pero justo hoy sale el mazo de cartas que tanto desea. Corrió por los callejones de Konoha, sin pensar que alguien más lo seguía (Sarada lo vio desde su ventana y decidió seguirle, seguro que este tonto está tramando algo imbécil). Boruto pasaba rápidamente por las calles. De repente se detuvo en un pequeño local, al notar que su padre y ese extraño tío sombrío estaba ahí junto a él.

¿Papá podía estar junto a ese amigo y no podía estar con él? Ese pensamiento lo ponía furioso. Pensó en ir y darle unas patadas a su estúpido padre, pero lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. ¿Eso hacen los amigos? En ese minuto escuchó su nombre.

-Boruto ¿Que estas…?- no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento vio lo mismo que vio Boruto momentos atrás.

Era su padre y el hokage besándose... ¿Eso era posible?


	4. Chapter 4

No podía negarlo, si quería a Sakura pero, nunca la amó. Decidió darle una oportunidad para ver si podía enamorarse, empezar una nueva vida junto a la persona que, a pesar de todo nunca dejó de amarlo. Grave error. Jamás pudo lograrlo y cuando iba a cortar por lo sano, supo que ella estaba embarazada. Si era un maldito bastardo, pero nunca dejaría sola a una mujer ni menos cuando esta esperaba un hijo de él.

-Sasuke-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué te pasa?- De repente regresó a la realidad. Estaba en un bar cualquiera, tomándose una botella de Sake junto a su amigo, Naruto.

-Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado- Mintió y él lo sabía. No por nada era su mejor amigo, lo conocía más de lo que debería. - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- Esperen ¿Sasuke preocupándose?, algo extraño pasa. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, desconfiado.

-Bien, Boruto ya tiene 5 años y Himawari ya tiene 3. Dios como pasa el tiempo ¿No?- Lo dijo con una sonrisa maravillosa. Él lo contempló más del tiempo debido. Era tan feliz cuando hablaba de sus hijos, era tan feliz comentando lo bien que iba su matrimonio. No podía arruinarle aquello, por eso decidió callar todo lo que sentía, desde hace tanto tiempo . Sasuke sabía que esos sentimientos estaban mal, siempre lo supo. – y esos documentos fueron lo más difíciles de hallar-ttebayo. ¿Oye me estas escuchando?-

-Dobe, si no hablaras tanto quizás podría escucharte-

-oe, teme...- se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Naruto supo que algo andaba mal.

-Teme..-

-Bueno, me voy usuratonkashi. Me esperan en casa- Por un segundo esas palabras no le gustaron, Naruto sabía que era efectivamente así, pero sentía algo, algo que le molestaba.

-bueno, nos vemos-ttebayo-

Se fue por el camino más corto. No podía negarlo, extrañaba a su hija. Porque él podía ser frío y calculador, pero esa niña era la luz de sus ojos. (Si, a veces el podía ser cursi). Ella lo vio por la ventana, al fin estaba aquí. Se miró en el espejo que tenía en la pared adyacente a ella, se arreglo un poco el flequillo y se dispuso ir a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke- lo miró a los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa y lo besó en los labios. Fríos, pensó- pasa, te estábamos esperando-

-si-se adentró al cálido hogar. Buscó por todas partes, pero no encontró lo que más quería- ¿Dónde está Sarada?-

-ella debe estar en su cuarto, pasa- Se dirigió a la segunda puerta a mano izquierda, la abrió con cuidado y la vio. Estudiando como siempre.

\- Hey!- la llamó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Papá- lo miró distante.

-¿Es así como me recibes después de tanto tiempo?- La miró examinándola.

-lo siento- se levantó de su escritorio, dejó los pergaminos a una lado y se dirigió a darle un abrazo. Ella lo extraña de eso no hay duda, pero tenía una pequeña molestia en su corazón.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke cuando el abrazó termino.

-Papá, si no quieres a alguien no deberías estar con esa persona ¿Cierto?- lo miró directamente.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- mierda, ella lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Nota, no confiar en niños de 5 años, son peligrosos.

-un niño de mi curso, supuestamente quería a Hikari, mi amiga. Pero resulta que solo la quería porque llevaba comida muy rica- desvió la mirada furiosa- odio a la gente mentirosa. Por ello me enojé con él, que también era mi amigo. ¿Hice bien?- No, falsa alarma.

-si hija, lo peor que puedes hacer es engañar a alguien- palabras dirigidas a el mismo.

-gracias padre- y por primera vez en días ella sonrió.

**Naruto**

Se encontraba en su oficina. Eran las 8pm, eso pasaba por saltarse su trabajo. Revisó por quinta vez el mismo documento, no lograba concentrarse. Suspiro rindiéndose. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana, contempló el cielo. Y lo único que pesó fue en Sasuke ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. No podía parar de pensar en él.


	5. Chapter 5

La vida debía odiarlo (o amarlo) no podía ser que ya era la tercera (¿o cuarta?) vez que pasaba lo mismo, ahora todo fue culpa de un camarero que le propinó un empujo por accidente y se terminó besando con Sasuke. Y claro todos se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que pasa esto? Pues…Estaban discutiendo, lo típico entre ellos y sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, por culpa del calor de la conversación. Se desafiaban con la mirada y no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió hasta que todo había ya ocurrido (valga la redundancia)

-¿Cómo es que siempre me pasa esto contigo?- Dijo Sasuke alejándose, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Porque además de Sakura-chan, soy con el único que conversas teme- dijo también sonrojándose, tomó de su vaso y bebió un poco de Sake (nada mejor que alcohol para acallar la vergüenza y el incipiente sentimiento de gusto y placer por el cálido beso que le propino su _amigo_)

-¿O sea dices que si yo conversara con el resto me terminaría besando con ellos?- también tomo un poco de su vaso

-¿QUÉ?...no...Eso no puede ocurrir, que bueno que solo hables conmigo entonces-ttebayo- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-¿Estarías celoso?-puso su típica sonrisa de superioridad, le encantaba molestar a Naruto. Pero este no contestó, solo lo miró enojado ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué el dobe no le contestaba que estaba loco y eso jamás podría pasar? ¿Por qué mierda no negaba lo que él había dicho? ¿Y porque se sentía tan jodidamente feliz de que eso no ocurriera? –Vamos Naruto, hemos tomado demasiado, debemos irnos- intentó disipar el incomodo momento que los había envuelto esas palabras dichas.

-¿EEEHH? Pero si yo estoy bien-dijo tomando otro sorbo de Sake- te lo demostraré- se levantó de su asiento a duras penas, se tambaleó un poco. Intentó ponerse en un pie pero no podía lograrlo más de 3 segundo. Si,estaba ebrio – bien tu ganas teme, vámonos- Pagó la cuenta y se retiraron del local, pero no fueron a sus casas inmediatamente, caminaron y se internaron entre los árboles. Fueron al antiguo campo de entrenamiento. Reinaba el silencio, corría viento, estaba oscuro y privado. Se sentaron en un tronco que se encontraba ahí y observaron el cielo estrellado. Era una imagen simplemente hermosa y no podían estar más felices por compartirla al lado del otro.

-Naruto…-empezó a hablar Sasuke, pero este no pronunció ninguna palabra más. Se quedó pensando, con el ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara, como si algo estuviera mal.

-¿Si?- lo animó Naruto.

-Tú sabes, desde que regresé…- lo dejó en el aire ¿Y si el no mas se había sentido así? ¿Estaba todo dentro de su imaginación? Pero eso que había pasado en el bar…

-Sí, entiendo- que bueno que Naruto ahora captaba las cosas más rápidos, si hubiera sido hace 20 años atrás se lo hubiera tenido que dibujar- no sé que pasa-

-Ni yo, pero quizás...-

-sí, era lo que tenía que pasar ¿O no?-

-sí, hemos sido amigos desde siempre-

-aunque tú no lo querías admitir, teme-

-cállate Dobe- sonríe Sasuke. Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado más y más, se miraron a los ojos. Los dos habían percibido ese sentimiento de felicidad cuando estaban cerca del otro, ese nerviosismo, esas "mariposas" en el estómago. No se podía callar más, no lo podían negar más, era muy obvio. Se gustaban y quizás desde cuándo. Entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron un beso en los labios. Fue el mejor beso que han dado, lleno de pasión, de amor y sabían que estaba mal.

-¿Qué haremos Naruto? Yo estoy con Sakura y tú con Hinata-

-Más cruel sería no decirles nada, ellas tienen el derecho de saber- bajó la mirada. Hinata no se lo merecía, lo único que ella había hecho para con él fue amarlo con todo su ser. Es una excelente esposa y una excelente madre con sus dos hermosos hijos, pero el sabía que no la amaba como amaba a Sasuke, eran sentimientos totalmente distintos.- tenemos que decirles-

-si…-Se había prometido no dañar más a Sakura, mucho daño ya le había hecho. Pero más daño le haría estar con el aun sabiendo que no podía corresponderle con plenitud.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previamente_

_-si…-Se había prometido no dañar más a Sakura, mucho daño ya le había hecho. Pero más daño le haría estar con el aun sabiendo que no podía corresponderle con plenitud. _

**Hinata**

Desde siempre lo he amado, desde siempre lo he mirado y observado cómo ha ido creciendo, como ha ido madurando. Al principio no quería nada a cambio. Yo era feliz con solo verlo, ver como sonreía. Pero a medida que crecía quería que el correspondiera mis sentimientos. Quería poder caminar a su lado, tomarle de la mano, besarle. Pero me había rendido. Después de la pelea de Pain y confesarle todo lo que llevaba en mi corazón, espere una respuesta pero no la hubo. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado, es como si me ignorara. Me puse muy triste, pensé que mis sentimientos no habían llegado hacia a él ,que no me había tomado en cuenta. Pero no hubo momento para pensar, ya que la guerra estaba próxima, Sasuke-kun no regraba a la aldea y estaba todo lo de akatsuki y el misterioso hombre enmascarado. No había momento de ponerse triste. Mi deber era proteger a la aldea, a mi familia y sobre todo a Naruto-kun que era buscado por los enemigos.

Quería ser útil, quería pelear a su lado. Por ello entrenaba día y noche, puliendo mis habilidades. Pero no fue suficiente. La guerra aun así fue devastadora, mi primo Neji murió y no pude hacer nada. Aunque él me dice que las palabras de aliento que le dediqué fueron suficientes para que el pudiera levantarse y seguir peleando. Esa vez fue la primera vez que me tomó de la mano. Era cálida, grande y fue como un sueño (lástima que no fue el momento adecuado para disfrutar de esa pequeña caricia)

A pesar de todo eso volví a recuperar las esperanzas. Ya que él me dijo que me amaba, cuando pasó todo lo de Hanabi y Toneri. Todo ese viaje fue mágico, es como si Naruto-kun fuera otra persona. De un momento a otro cambio su actitud para conmigo, de ignorarme a preocuparse por mí, a entablar una conversación fluida y querer saber de mi vida, de mis intereses. Nos besamos y fue lo más mágico que he vivido en mi vida y ahí supe que nunca iba a poder amar a nadie más como amo a Naruto-kun. ¿Pero por qué tengo este sentimiento de duda? Él me ha dicho que me ama, pero nunca lo he sentido al 100% siempre está con una mirada melancólica, esperando algo, un no sé qué. ¿De verdad me amara como dice?

Nunca he podido sentirme tranquila respecto a ello, sé que tenemos dos hijos maravillosos pero siento que todo fue forzado, fue apresurado. Moví mi cabeza disipando las dudas. No podía ser así de injusta y dudar de Naruto-kun. Sonrió para mis adentros. Llevamos más de 13 años casados y sigo llamándolo "kun" pero cada vez que lo miro, sigo viendo el mismo chico del que me enamore. Ese día con nieve, cuando unos brabucones me molestaron.

-Hinata estoy en casa- Oigo la voz de Naruto. Llegó temprano, que bien hoy podremos comer todos juntos. Aunque Boruto no ha llegado a la casa.

-Querido, bienvenido a casa ¿Te preparo el baño?- pregunto tomando en mis manos su chaqueta para poder colgarla.

-Gracias Hinata, siempre eres tan atenta- me abraza y me besa en los labios. Me sonrojo. Me encanta estar a su lado, me encanta ser su esposa y me encanta que me diga como tal. Hinata Uzumaki. Me encanta como suena- Si, iré a bañarme y después comemos ¿Y Boruto?-

-Salió con Sarada-chan. Ya debe estar de vuelta-

**Boruto y Sarada**

Los dos se encontraban sentados en la roca de los Hokages, cerca del precipicio. Era ya de noche, el viento corría, pero no hacia frío. Era una noche tibia de verano. Se encontraban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Todavía no podía creer lo que habían visto. ¿Sus papas se amaban?

-Ahora tiene todo un poco más de sentido- Soltó Sarada de repente- Siempre tuve el pensamiento… ¿Por qué mi papa nos había abandonado 6 años? ¿No extrañaba a su familia? ¿A su esposa? ¿A su hija? Yo no podría haberlo hecho-

-Pero tu papá tiene una misión secreta y…- no siguió defendiendo al tío Sasuke. La verdad es que el tampoco entendía mucho ese tema (ni tampoco quería meterse) – Quizás también por eso mi estúpido viejo trabaja tanto en su oficina- Nadie más respondió por un buen rato. Ahora tenía un poco más de sentido todo. ¿Por qué su papá tenía esa obsesión por el Tío Sasuke? Dicen que él fue quien lo trajo a la aldea, cuando se escapó, o algo así hablaban los rumores. No se rindió con su amigo ¿Eso es normal? ¿El haría lo mismo por Shikadai, por ejemplo? Bueno es su mejor amigo, pero si este se volviera malo y quisiera, no sé ¿matar a Sarada? Por ejemplo. Todo es muy confuso.

-Por ahora, debemos hablar con ellos- dijo Sarada levantándose del suelo- Iré a mi casa e intentaré hablar con él. Quizás solo fue un accidente o algo así-

-Sí, puede ser-ttebasa-dijo un Boruto no tan convencido- Nos vemos- dijo y desapareció entre el follaje y los edificios de la ciudad.

-Mama, puedes ser feliz con otra persona. No te merecer a mi papá-dijo Sarada al aire antes de irse a la casa.

**Sasuke&Sakura**

-Sakura tenemos que hablar-había dicho con una voz firme y determinante. Ella suspiro, tomo un trago del vaso que tenía al lado de ella. Se encontraban en el comedor, los dos sentados en la mesa con solo la luz de una vela.

-Lo sé-dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Tomo un poco más. El alcohol era su mejor amigo en esos momentos- siempre lo he sabido. Aunque pensé que después de estar casados, convivir juntos cambiarías de opinión, pero entiendo- dijo aguantando las lágrimas. Ya no quería ser débil, ya no quería llorar en frente de Sasuke.

\- Lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes? Eso tienes que decírselo a Sarada. Ella no lo va a entender tan fácil- dijo un poco enfadada- Además no todo es tu culpa. Yo fui la imbécil que te creyó que querías hacer una familia conmigo. Yo fui la imbécil que te esperó 6 años- Se levantó de su asiento. Necesitaba aire. Se acercó a la ventana y respiró un par de veces.

-Sakura, yo si te quiero pero no de la forma que tú quieres-dijo levantándose de su lugar acercándose a ella – estoy feliz de tener una hija a tu lado. No podía tener una mejor esposa, pero no te amo. Siempre he amado a Naruto, desde que teníamos 13 años y estábamos en el equipo 7. Pero joder, es difícil aceptar eso ¿Sabes? ¿Amar a tu mejor amigo y que es hombre? Seguro que Itachi me odiaría-

-Sasuke, seguro que el quería que fueras feliz. No importa con quien. Pero el si te odiaría por lo que me hiciste a mí y a tu hija- No pudo evitarlo, tenía rabia en su interior. Levanto su mano y le pegó una cachetada a Sasuke. Se alejó por el pasillo y se encerró en su pieza y lloro, simplemente lloró.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previamente**

-_Sasuke, seguro que él quería que fueras feliz. No importa con quien. Pero el si te odiaría por lo que me hiciste a mí y a tu hija- No pudo evitarlo, tenía rabia en su interior. Levanto su mano y le pegó una cachetada a Sasuke. Se alejó por el pasillo y se encerró en su pieza y lloro, simplemente lloró._

**Sarada**

Había escuchado toda la conversación a escondidas. Bajo la mirada y se puso a llorar. Ella siempre había querido ver a sus padres felices, juntos, como pareja. Pero no podía obligar a que estuvieran juntos, no podía actuar de esa forma.

-Papá- Salió de la oscuridad, mostrándose ante el Uchiha mayor. En la miro con pena, sus ojos se encontraban acuosos, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sarada yo...- dijo acercándose un poco a su hija, pero se detuvo en seco. No se atrevía a tocarla, no después de todo lo que le hizo.

-Lo entiendo-dijo ella despacio, casi en susurro- Tú amas a Naruto-sama, escuche todo lo que estaban hablando con mamá y agradezco que seas sincero con ella. Pero dime ¿Por qué estuviste con ella? ¿Por qué me tuvieron?-pregunto desesperada. ¿Ella había sido un error? ¿Su padre no la quería?

-Hija-se detuvo. Pensó bien en las palabras que diría- Yo si quiero a tu madre, yo pensé que olvidar todo el asunto con Naruto y estar con ella sería buena idea. Que me enamoraría eventualmente. Él se había casado con Hinata y pues…-sonó más bien una excusa para olvidarle, como diciendo "no me queda otra opción que Sakura"-pero no pienses que tu madre fue una segunda opción, yo….si la quiero-dijo callándose. Nada que dijera arreglaría el desastre que había provocado- Hija, yo te amo y no me arrepiento de tu nacimiento-

-Papá-dijo abrazándole- no quiero que me abandones-

-no lo haré-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- lo siento por todo. No quería que todo esto fuera así, quería estar con tu madre por siempre, pero al momento de volver y verlo….-

-entiendo, pero mamá…-

-sí, ella me va a odiar por siempre-dijo muy afligido Sasuke. A el en verdad le importaba Sakura, era su mejor amiga, la conocía prácticamente desde siempre y haberle hecho ese daño…él tampoco se iba a perdonar por esto.

-Ella es muy amable, le tomara tiempo pero seguro que te perdona-dijo un poco confiada. No creía que su madre viviría en amargura por siempre.

**Naruto**

Se encontraba en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke. Miró hacia la luz que se escapaba por debajo de la puerta del baño. Allí se encontraba Hinata. Tenía que hablar con ella. Con solo recordarlo se le encogía el corazón ¿Cómo podría provocarle tanto daño a ella, que solo ha sido un apoyo para él? Ha sido la más amable, buena cocinera, buena madre y la mejor esposa del mundo. Ella solo lo había amado ¿Y cómo le pagaba el?... Se odiaba, odiaba esos sentimientos que sentía por su rival, odiaba ser un maldito homosexual, odiaba no poder corresponder a Hinata en plenitud.

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hinata. Lo encontró acostado en su cama, con una cara muy contrariada, a punto de llorar.

-Hinata…-dijo viéndola a los ojos. No pudo evitar soltar una lagrima-tenemos que hablar-

-Claro, Naruto-kun ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo sentándose al lado de él.

-Yo…-se le cerraba la garganta, no podía pronunciar palabra. Pero no podía seguir viviendo esa mentira- Lo siento mucho-dijo llorando al fin. Ella lo miro preocupada, se le acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Amo a Sasuke Uchiha-soltó sin más. Rápido para no dilatar más este tema. Ella quedo de piedra ¿Había escuchado bien? Dejó de abrazarlo, se volvió a recostar en su cama y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Esto no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasando. Años añorando que Naruto-kun la amara, que la reconociera, que la viera. Y ahora…


	8. Chapter 8

**Años después**

Habían hecho un daño casi irreparable. Habían dañado a todas las personas a su alrededor. Pero gracias a la compresión de sus esposas (que eran unas maravillosas personas) habían podido corregir un poco sus errores y aprendido de toda estas experiencias. Después de la noche de las confesiones. Ellos salieron a la luz. Esperaron un tiempo prudente para formalizar su relación e informarle al resto de sus amigos. Obtuvieron diferentes respuestas. Algunos se asombraron, otros los repudiaron y otros ya se lo esperaban.

Los dos tuvieron que trabajar las relaciones con sus hijos. A Boruto le costó un montón asimilar la información. Al principio actuó distante con su padre, rayando la violencia. Siempre intentaba asestarle un golpe. Pero a medida que él fue entendiendo que era para mejor que su padre fuera sincero y que este nunca lo abandonaría. Fue cediendo y poco a poco estableció una relación más sana con su padre. Himawari aún era muy pequeña para entender a la totalidad lo que ocurría. Por ello, ella logró perdonar más fácil a su padre. Hinata por su parte, después de la confesión quedó en shock por varios días. No le dirigía la palabra a Naruto, es como si hubiera quedad en piloto automático. Aunque por las noches lloraba y lloraba. Poco a poco fue asimilando la gran noticia de su ahora ex esposo. Era mejor que haya sido sincera con ella, es mejor que no la hubiera engañado. Al cabo de unos meses, decidió apoyarlo en que estuviera con su amigo. A alentarle que él fuera feliz. Un día, cuando decidió ya no vivir más con Naruto, antes de que este se mudara le dedicó unas palabras

-Gracias por haberme hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo estos 15 años que estuvimos casados-dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. Naruto se puso llorar.

-Hinata, también fui un hombre feliz. No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo. Gracias por haberme dado a mis dos hermosos hijos. Siempre seré tu amigo y apoyo en todo-no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó. Allí Hinata sintió un peso menos, como si su pecho se hubiera despejado. A pesar de todo él había sido feliz y no se arrepentía de su matrimonio. Ahora comenzaba el proceso de sanación y perdón. Él se fue, también sintiéndose más ligero. Iría a vivir a un departamento, lejos del centro de la ciudad. Algo más discreto, para poder estar con Sasuke.

Por su parte a Sakura le había costado mucho más tiempo si quiera dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke. Sentía que había perdido tanto tiempo de su vida esperando ¿Esperando qué? Pues un buen esposo, justo lo contrario a Sasuke. En todo este tiempo, que se sintió miserable. Se había dado cuenta que había idealizado demasiado al Uchiha. Ella quería cosas que él nunca hubiera podido darle, aunque él la amara. Fue un duro proceso, lleno de llanto, alcohol y enojo. Pero lo había superado, había salido adelante. Entre tanto trabajo, le había tocado dar una conferencia en un país olvidado de la nación del fuego y allí conoció a su actual pareja. Era todo lo que ella había querido. Era atento, amable, preocupado por su sentimiento, gracioso y risueño. Y allí había entendido lo que era tener un amor a medidas a tener un amor real. Sarada por su parte, se sintió muy contenta cuando su madre encontró a una nueva pareja. Ella la apoyaba, quería que su madre fuera feliz. Sarada desde el principio había aceptado a su padre, así que desde allí su relación solo mejoró. Se volvieron mucho más cercanos.

Pero ¿Qué paso con Naruto y Sasuke? Pues lo inevitable. Naruto al adquirir ese pequeño y discreto departamento, habían dado rienda suelta a su relación. Aprendiendo del otro, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, lo que le provocaba placer, que lugar era más sensible, que es lo que les hacia reír, entre muchas otras cosas. No era una relación tan fácil, puesto que Sasuke tenía una misión y Naruto era el Hokage. Por ello cuando se lograban encontrar, se amaban sin medida.

Poco a poco la gente acepto a que el Hokage estuviera con su amigo, siempre y cuando fuera una relación muy discreta y que no hubiera muestra de afecto público. Konoha le faltaba aprender mucho sobre esos temas, pero Naruto se encargaría de ello.

Fue difícil, pero todo valió la pena

**FIN**


End file.
